The present disclosure is directed to a safety device which finds special application in the defensive weapon, not a firearm, which is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,046 and also U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,853. These two patents together describe a protective or defensive device which is a hand held weapon having a body with a barrel, the barrel including one or more cylindrical passages to receive charged cartridges. The several cartridges, four being the preferred number, fit within a barrel terminating in a muzzle plate at the distal end of the device to lock the cartridges in place. The device is further equipped with a handle that fits neatly in the grip of a person of average hand size and is equipped with a trigger and trigger guard. The two patents describe the mechanism by which the weapon is operated. In contrast with firearms, no projectal is fired. The cartridge is detonated which creates a spreading cloud of powder or gas which, depending on the makeup of the cloud, incapacitates a person, animal, etc. Precise aiming is not required. The cloud spreads so that it is effective to a fairly wide dimension at 15-25 feet. This especially provides a personal weapon of a nonfatal nature. In a typical commercial version, the device can be readily carried in the pocket or purse. The present disclosure sets forth improvements in the prior apparatus in that it is provided with a safety mechanism so that accidental firing in the purse or pocket is prevented. The two referenced patents are incorporated by reference to set forth one embodiment of the underlying apparatus so that a protective weapon can be constructed in accordance with the teachings of the two patents mentioned above.
The present disclosure enhances the structure previously described in the two mentioned patents so that a safety mechanism is included. The safety mechanism provides a protruding tab at the back end of the barrel and above the handle so that a person is able to operate the safety with simple thumb movement even while the index finger is wrapped around the handle and the finger rests on the trigger. More importantly, the finger resting on the trigger is able to obtain proper positioning and leverage for ordinary operation without interfering to set or release the safety on the device. Special movements of the hand are not required to set or release the safety. The safety provides a binary function in that it is either off or on. It is preferably constructed with detents so that it clicks to one or the other position. This avoids ambiguity, meaning there is no intermediate position where it is neither on or off. The safety thus provides this binary function for operation of the defensive weapon. On the interior of the defensive weapon, the handle incorporates a spring loaded arm which is located to block movement or operation of a hammer and yet provides a hammer closing movement. Moreover, the device incorporates a firing pin mechanism which strikes one of the inserted cartridges. The preferred form of the apparatus utilizes a barrel having a 2.times.2 deployment of 4 tubes which comprise the cartridges. The tubes each enclose the appropriate explosive material such as powder, detonator and are closed by suitable packing or wading. On the interior, the tube supports the necessary explosive charge which propels the powder to form a dispersal in space. Moreover, an air activated gas can be created by the use of suitable constituents in this charge. Contrary to most weapons, a projectile such as a lead bullet is not fired. It does not constitute a firearm in the least. Rather, it is a defensive weapon of the sort which can fend off an intruder, barking dog, etc. The cloud of powder and gas liberated by an air activated powder serves an adequate deterrent to anyone who is physically close to the weapon. It is especially effective in close quarters.
For security sake, the present device controls firing of the weapon by providing the safety as mentioned which cooperates with the 2.times.2 deployment of cartridges. More specifically, the system enables a breach block to support the cartridges deployed in parallel and supported at common plane at the breach block which are then struck by a firing pin mechanism supported on a hammer. This is shown in some detail in FIGS. 3-6 of the '046 reference mentioned above. The present disclosure incorporates a mechanism which locks the hammer on the interior of the handle so that hammer striking is prevented.
One aspect of the present disclosure is the incorporation of a hammer mechanism which is substantially on the interior save and except that portion which is operated. More specifically, operation is achieved by virtue of thumb movement of a short, protruding, serrated lever which extends from the interior of the body. This provides a lock mechanism. The lever is a safety because the thumb operated lever is connected with an elongated push rod terminating in a protruding bar at the end of the structure. This locks the hammer in the forward most position. Trigger operation will not thereafter cause the hammer to strike because the hammer cannot be cocked. Having summarized certain operational aspects of the safety in conjunction with the defensive weapon, the present disclosure sets forth specific details which spell out the construction of the device and provide a mode of operation of the preferred embodiment.